Purpose
by Savlator-HeartBreaker
Summary: What happens when a person no longer has a reason for existing?.. ...They die.
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction: Where it all began._

_A ear piercing cry fled from a new born baby's lips the instant that the oxygen hit the child's lungs. For Angelica Einar, that was a beautiful noise. The expecting mother laid in her bed, with her arms weakly held out for her newborn child. _

"_Congratulations Lady Angelica… it's a healthy baby girl." The nurse who had delivered the baby told Angelica with a sad smile while handing the child to her. In all reality, there was not much to congratulate. This child was a monster. The daughter of the most hated vampire- the Kowloon king. And this monstrous child was the very reason why such a magnificent and great vampire such as Angelica Einar was bleeding out and coming to her end._

_The beautiful curly blonde haired woman gazed down at her daughter with loving eyes. The tiny baby stopped it's crying once Angelica's stare caught its attention. A sound of awe gurgled its way passed the baby's throat as she stared up into her mother's gorgeous deep blue eyes with wonderment and curiosity. Angelica continued to gaze right back at her daughter, admiring her uniquely colored eyes. The child had two separate eye colors, her left eye an alarmingly bright green, and her right eye a fierce blue. It was absolutely stunning._

"_She is beautiful…" Angelica murmured more to herself than anyone. She raised her hand to stroke the patch of strawberry blonde hair that resided on top of the child's head. A sad, sympathetic smile took hold of her lips when her daughter let out a coo. This poor child was born into such a cruel world. This poor child was going to be forced to suffer and endure unimaginable amounts of pain._

_Angelica's usually calm and collected face crumbled into an expression of grief and despair. This poor baby had been forced into a place where she clearly did not belong. Hot tears trickled down the mourning mothers blood drained cheeks. She bit her bottom lip as she attempted to hold back her sobs._

_Moments later, after the time of depression passed, she composed herself the best she could, and forced one of her most loving and kind smiles. "Nicole Einar." She whispered, coaxing her baby's soft skin as the child fought to stay awake. Angelica reached up to unhitch a necklace that had been tied around her own neck. She carefully slid the string around the slender neck of her child and tied it on her. A single diamond tear hang from the center of the string, drooping over the child's neck. The older blonde leaned down to press her lips to her daughter's forehead. _

_A select few of her previous tears fell onto her child's now sleeping face. "That will be her name- Nicole Einar."_

_oOo_

_**Sooo I really got back into Black Blood Brothers. And we all know that Zelman Clock is a sexy beast… So I am contemplating the idea of making a fan fiction with my Character Nicole and Zelman. Anyone interested in reading? (By the way, there will be several unexpected things about my character's history and back ground in this story.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Purpose._

_Chapter One: The Hunter._

_When you live solely for one purpose, what happens when that purpose disappears? If the only reason that you exist is to accomplish one goal, what becomes of your life when you complete it? What happens when you no longer have reason for living?_

…_You die…_

_December 1__st_

Eleven-twenty at night, and she was still prowling the streets. A demon of the night was patiently waiting, seeking her prey.

A slender figure crept down the dark city streets, passing through vacant alley ways and shortcuts as they appeared. The demon's tongue seductively licked at her scarlet painted lips, demonstrating her wild hunger as she thirsted for blood. A breeze picked up, carrying the scent of other vampires to her nose.

.

A delighted hum emitted from her throat she inhaled a deep breath. That was what she wanted. That was what she thirsted for. She sauntered off into the direction where she could smell the undead.

She was a vampire herself, but unlike the other clans, she did not thirst for human blood. No, she was different. She was a cannibal, she only thirsted for the blood and flesh of other undead beings. But that was okay- that's what she was made for.

Howling laughter could be heard as a member of the Kowloon children finished feeding off of a helpless woman and slaughtering her before she could turn into one of his kind. "Hahaha, that was far too easy! I need to start finding victims that will put up more of a fight!" He exclaimed, throwing his head back as he let out another roar of rabid laughter.

"You want more of a fight, do you?" A feminine voice called out from within the shadows. His wild chuckling came to an abrupt stop as he prepared himself for another fight. His golden Kowloon eyes searched the darkness for a figure, but he saw none.

"Who's there?" He bit out harshly, clenching his fanged teeth as he let out a feral snarl.

The Kowloon's body became rigid when he felt a sudden presence behind him. The unknown person pressed their body close to his from behind. "You're looking the wrong way- I am right behind you." The same voice whispered into his ear, a honeysuckle scented breath tickled the surface of his flesh, causing a few Goosebumps to rise.

Before he had the chance to spin on his heels and face the newcomer, he felt a pair of double pointed fangs puncture the crook of his neck.

There was a pain like no other the instant that those venomous fangs sunk themselves into his flesh. A burning sensation spread throughout his entire body, starting in his veins and spreading all throughout. A few breathy gasps escaped his lips before his body started to fail him and instantly decade into ash.

"H-how?" Was the last words that he spoke as he finally managed to stare at the she-devil's face when she pulled away from her feeding.

His eyes widened to their limits when he witnessed how beautiful and youthful the girl who had attacked him was. He knew that she was a demon of the night, but she had a face so beautiful that he could have mistaken it for the face of an angel if under different circumstances. A pair of mismatched colored eyes stared back at him- the right one a brilliant Sapphire blue, and the left a dazzling Jade green- as they narrowed into the most dangerous expression he had ever seen.

The crimson painted lips that took residence on the pale, heart shaped face remained in a straight line- void of amusement or any other emotion. Even so, her voice still held the thick accent of mockery. "Isn't it obvious? I'm immune to your kind. Some people call me the '_Antivirus_'."

With that last statement spoken, his decaying body fell into a pile of ash that was carried away by the breezes.

_XxXxX_

_December 2__nd__\_

"_You know, you have become quiet the glutton lately. You are going to get fat if you keep chowing down on vampires the way you do." _A black cat hissed out with laughter as he teased his mistress.

The crimson lipped lady and her feline companion where hiding out in a hotel room. It was the middle of the day, and both of them preferred darkness over light. All of the window curtains were closed, shielding them from the bright rays of sun. "Hn." Was the only reply that the animal received from his mistress.

The pale skinned beauty was laying on her back, with her arms crossed behind her head on the comfortable mattress of the silk sheeted bed. Her intense eyes remained closed as she silently thought to herself.

She found it rather amusing how easy it was to manipulate people. She had no money, she had no wealth, and yet she was able to compel hotel owners into giving her the most expensive room, with all of the benefits included, without so much as a cent being required from her. Then again, humans just could not help it. It was only natural for them to be attracted to vampires- especially the more beautiful one's such as herself. It just made sense that she was able to seduce them into doing what she wanted so easily.

The blonde haired beauty's thoughts were disturbed when her black cat companion made his way to her side and pawed at her face, gently nudging her until her eyes opened. _"You should feed me. A good owner would feed me. And I don't get to eat much because you always hog all of the food."_ He stated, earning an emotionless scowl from his mistress.

"You seem extra annoying today…" She stated matter-of-factly, surprisingly lacking too much emotion for her statement to really be taken as an insult.

The feline cocked his head to the side as he stared down at her with his wide, golden green eyes. _"Only because I am extra hungry."_

With a roll of her eyes, she lazily lifted one of her hands and motioned towards the fridge. "Go get yourself a bottle of milk. It's all for free." She reminded him.

"_Sounds lovely. Only one problem with that plan, I have no thumbs to open a bottle with." _He told her in a mildly sarcastic tone.

"Not my problem."

"_Oh common Nicole, don't make me beg. I am starving!" _He exclaimed with a hint of desperation.

With a light sigh, Nicole decided to comply. She jerked her body up and off of the bed, made her way to the fridge and removed a bottle of fresh milk. She snatched up an empty bowl and unscrewed the top of the bottle before pouring her pet a good amount, then replacing the container of milk back into the fridge. "Now stop complaining Z." She commanded, receiving nothing more than a happy meow as the four legged creature jumped up onto the counter where she had placed the bowl and lapped up the divine creamy liquid with his tongue.

The two fell back into silence as he ate and she stared towards a curtain shielded window. She took a few steps towards the window, hesitantly reaching out and shoving the fabric cover to the side. There was a visible wince from her when the sun's rays suddenly came rushing into the room, banishing all of the shadows that she usually hid in. This golden light was warm, glowing- not something she was familiar with. No, she found far more comfort in the dark depths of the shadows.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared out at the bright streets of the city. "Only one more night's worth of travel until we reach the Special Zone." She commented, mostly to herself.

"_Are you sure showing up there is such a good idea? You know that they will never except you for who you are." _Z replied to her self orientated thoughts once he had finished his meal. He licked around his lips, cleaning his charcoal colored fur of any white stains.

"They have no idea who I am." Nicole reminded him in an unusually calm voice. Her mismatched eyes zoomed in on a group of humans that were walking far below them on the streets of the city. She closely observed as they laughed and smiled, obviously having a good time. Eventually, the sight became too much for her and began to make her feel sick to her stomach, so she closed the curtains back up and gladly welcomed the darkness that followed shorted after.

"_They will find out eventually."_

"Highly unlikely." She countered. Stepping back over to the bed, she let herself fall face first onto the mattress.

"_You cannot hide forever, Nicole."_

"Maybe not," Her voice was muffled by the pillows. She turned her head to the side so that her cheek was now resting on the fluffiness of the pillows and mattress. Her cold eyes, void of emotion and life, stared blankly at one of the walls within her sight. "But no one ever said that that meant I couldn't try."

_XxXxX_

_**So yeaah I guess this is starting out a little slow, but I promise that things will pick up in the next chapter. She will finally get to the Special Zone! Yee! Haha.**_

_**Anyways… Review for me? Let me know what you think. Oh by the way, if you think anything in specific should happen, let me know. I will definitely take it into consideration~!**_


End file.
